The present invention relates to a connector device for metal cables, particularly applicable to metal control cables which are used without a protective sheath in the motor industry.
The use of metal cables, with or without a protective sheath, for the transmission of force from the control mechanism of motor vehicles is widespread. As a particular case, there is cited the metal cable connecting the actuating mechanism of the vehicle parking brake, also known as emergency brake and handbrake, with the brake mechanism as such which, unlike the footbrake, is actuated once the vehicle has come to a stop. This metal linking cable is generally formed by a single stretch of cable provided at both free ends thereof with the corresponding terminals, adapted to each particular application and which are connected to the said mechanisms. The current trends in vehicle manufacturing processes impose the need for said metal cable to be formed by two independent portions of cable which may be installed and connected together in different stages of the vehicle assembly process. Furthermore the fact that the metal linking cable is formed by a single portion requires the replacement of the whole cable in the case of breakage or wear, which involves a financial cost in any case higher than the cost of replacing a single portion of cable if the link between the said mechanisms were formed by two independent cable portions.
Spanish patent P8803454, "Connector device for two control semicables" discloses a device having a tubular retaining body housing the ends of two portions of metal cable provided with corresponding terminals which may be coupled together. Nevertheless, this solution is rather complicated in manufacturing and assembly, requires an additional mechanical security member and is relatively expensive.